


Friends with Benefits

by CatrinaSL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Darcy are friends with benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> The first line is a random first line prompt from [WritingExercises.co.uk](http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php).

The Ferrari stopped and the tinted window opened to reveal the antagonist, who winked at the camera and grinned as the window slowly rolled back up and the car zoomed off into the sunset.

"What is that?! Boo!" Darcy exclaimed, and threw popcorn at the screen.

"What do you mean?" Clint asked incredulously.

"The ending was terrible!" she pronounced.

He boggled at her. "Terrible? That's... it's... that is the best ending of a movie ever! Of all time!"

Another handful of popcorn was halfway to her mouth, but it spilled all down her front. "Are you serious?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I... don't know if we can be friends anymore."

Clint sat back on the couch and considered her. "Okay," he said eventually. A smile made its way across his face. "I guess that just leaves us with benefits."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/148450269278/friends-with-benefits)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
